


Carmen doesn't know who Sonic is lol

by feeling_pink



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I miss movie theaters you guys, Not Beta Read, Pining, bro what even is a title, if there are spelling errors im very sorry, its more likely than you think, me? living vicariously through them going to a movie theater??, one day ill work on chapter two......... I have literally no idea when that will be, this takes place in [enter ambiguous time after season 2 here]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeling_pink/pseuds/feeling_pink
Summary: If there was one thing Ivy knew nothing about, it was how to deal with a crush on Carmen Sandiego.
Relationships: Ivy & Player (Carmen Sandiego), Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego), Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Carmen doesn't know who Sonic is lol

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops here's something I had in my drafts for months then decided to work on yesterday instead of one of my many, many missing assignments! Enjoy! :D

Now let’s get one thing clear, Ivy was _smart_. 

She knew that, her friends knew that.

Then again, smart is a broad term. A more fitting one would be inventive. 

Ivy knew how things worked. Given the right parts, and she could certainly put two and two together. 

Book smart didn’t come as easily, but no one spends time with the one and only Carmen Sandiego without learning at least one thing about the local culture of wherever in the world she happened to be. And in Ivy’s case, it just so happens that she’s spent a lot of time with Carmen Sandiego, and consequently learned about a lot of local cultures. 

But, if there was one thing Ivy knew nothing about, it was how to deal with a crush on Carmen Sandiego. 

* * *

It was a calm and peaceful night in San Diego. And for once, it was actually calm and peaceful. 

Recent VILE chatter was on the down-low, and any capers to come were not for some time. So on this rare day off, Carmen Sandiego and Co. were taking a well-deserved break and _relaxing_. 

Ivy, of course, was doing anything but. 

You see the thing about having a thing for Carmen Sandiego, was that under no circumstances was Carmen to know of said thing. 

On a regular day, it was easy; between the life-threatening peril and learning about every place they went to, it was easy to ignore. 

Of course, there were some cases where it did the opposite. The most notable being that day in Stockholm, Sweden. Ivy didn’t want to think about that day. 

You see, Carmen Sandiego, was in every sense, incredible. 

Just to name a few she was graceful, strong, charming, had an incredible sense of justice, wicked smart, and was determined to see every caper through.

But there was a side of Carmen Sandiego that not many people got to see, and that was _Carm_. 

Carm was protective, a little snarky, and above all else, she cared _so much_ about this ragtag family they had put together. 

Every day Ivy thought a little bit about how lucky she was to have met Carm, and every day she feels a little deeper into this hole she seemed to be digging herself into. 

As stated earlier, Ivy was specifically _not_ relaxing. She had tried to use this precious free time to tinker away at new gadgets, improve an old one, or just- _something_ with her hands. Her head, however, was not in the game. So after an eternity (i.e. 23 minutes) Ivy laid her head down onto her workbench and sighed. 

Not long after-

“Ivy! Player and I were gonna ask Shadowsan if- oh…” Zack entered the mix. Oh, and also Player, apparently. Zack walked over and set down the Player tablet on a little stand mounted on the workbench. The siblings had spent quite some time installing little stands all over the hideout, for all your Player needs. 

Of course, Ivy was still face down on the workbench, so she didn’t see the concerned glance the two boys shared. 

“Hey Ivy,” Zack starts, drawing out the hey while still trying to figure out what’s wrong, ”did you, uh… mess up on something and lose all your progress?” he guessed.

Ivy turns her head to look at the two but was still slumping against the workbench. Just now seeing them she notices Player’s face etched with concern, and Zack seemed to be studying her face. It’s nice to know that they cared though. 

“Oh!” Zack’s face dawned with realization, then ”Sad gay hours already? _Ivy_ , It’s only 10:52!” 

“You got all that from her face?” Player chimes in. 

“Look, guys, I’m sorry, my head’s not in it today.” She turned back face down. 

“You know you could just ask her out.” That earned a groan from Ivy, though it was muffled by the table. 

“Zack!” Player chides, “No one wants to hear that during sad gay hours.” 

“What! All I’m saying is that pining is getting you nowhere, just ask her on a date and be all lovey-dovey already.” 

“You say that like Carm actually likes me back.” 

“You’re impossible.” Zack deadpans. 

She turns her head back toward Player and Zack, “Say’s the one insinuating that Carm, the one and only Carmen Sandiego, likes _me_ , some redhead from Boston.”

“Okay, you two stop it,” Player intersects. “Are we actually going to do something about sad gay hours so you don’t waste your day off?”

“What is there to do?” Ivy sits up, cocking her eyebrow.

“Watch a dumb movie with friends.” Player grins.

“Oh, that’s a great idea Player!” Zack smiles, grabbing at Ivy’s arm to try and hoist her up.

“But Carm-”

“Is busy working out, and you know how long _that_ takes.” Zack interrupts. 

Ivy thought for a moment, “I guess a movie _does_ sound fun.” She smiles.

“Great! I already got us tickets!” Player says, grabbing something from behind him, which turns out to be a backpack. 

“Wait, for what movie? Also Player, I hate to break it to you but you’re a screen, something that isn’t allowed in theaters.” Ivy says,

“I know but I’m also prepared! Grab your earpieces, I’m going to actually leave my room and go to the theater near my place. Don’t worry, the times sync up, _and_ we can still make dumb comments at each other through the earpieces. And it’s the Sonic Movie, trust me you’ll like it.” Player explains.

“Wow, you really are prepared Player!” Zack says, jumping a little from excitement. 

“Hm, I guess you are! Okay, let's go!”

* * *

The redheads grabbed their earpieces as instructed, and bid farewell to Shadowsan. (“You’re off the hook, for now, Shadowsan, we’re gonna go see a movie about a hedgehog!”)

They got popcorn at the theater. (“Movie theater popcorn is _the best_ kind of popcorn!”)

And overall enjoyed the movie a lot! Both Player and Zack made their fair share of jokes, which only heightened the experience. 

The three were still laughing by the time they made it back to the base.

Carmen was just inside, looking ~~gorgeous~~ like she just finished her workout (They had been gone for over an hour- how???).

“Oh, you’re back! Did you guys enjoy your hedgehog movie?” Carmen smiles, and Ivy’s heart jumped. She had no idea what it was about Carmen’s smiles but they were perfect. 

“Oh, Carm it was great! We’ll have to watch it with you next time it was so perfect for Sonic.”

“Sonic? Shadowsan told me it was about hedgehogs...” Carmen muttered, looking confused.

Zack’s face falls as realization dawned on his face, “Ivy we forgot to teach her about Sonic…Ivy, we forgot to teach her about **Sonic**!” He repeated slightly louder than the first time, shaking Ivy's arm. 

“That _is_ a travesty! But... I’m gonna go finish what I was doing earlier. I’ll join you after!” Ivy pats her brother’s arm right as he goes off to teach. 

She then realizes she’s the one holding the Player Tablet, ”Oh sorry Player, did you want to go help Zack?”

“Nah, I’ll join them when you join them, show me what you were working on.” 

For a while, they sit in comfortable silence as Ivy tinkered and Player watched. Ivy broke that silence,

“Thanks, for taking my mind off things.”

“It’s no problem, I know what it feels like.”

“Aww, Player, did ya’ have a crush on some Canada boy?”

“Pfft- something like that. But yeah, I know it’s no fun, so of course I wanted to help you.”

“Hmm,” Ivy nods and there’s another bout of silence, this time broken by Player.

“He’s right you know.”

“Who is?”

“Zack. You should tell her.”

“If you know what it feels like then you know exactly why I can’t.” Ivy sighs, “I can’t lose her, not now, not after everything.”

“But that’s the thing, she’s _Carmen_ , you know as well as I do that you wouldn’t lose her over feelings.”

“I-” Ivy cuts off. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Another bout of silence.

“I’ll think about it, but I want to stay like this for a little bit longer.”

“If you’re sure.”

After a little bit, Ivy finished what she was doing, and they went to go join Zack who somehow roped Shadowsan into the Sonic lecture as well. 

She laughed as Zack tried to explain Sonic’s history as best he could, and interjected with a few facts if he got ahead of himself. 

Carmen seemed to be having a good time too. She wasn’t going to tell Carm today, or any time soon if she could help it, but she’d think about what the two of them had to say. 

So, as it turns out, it’s easier to deal with a crush on Carmen Sandiego than it may appear. All you have to do is find a goofy but well-meaning brother and a teenage hacker who gives good advice.

Gosh, Ivy cared _so much_ about this ragtag family they had put together. 

(Which is, coincidentally, one of the things Carmen admires about her)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all thought that was alright!!  
> If you want it, I might make a second chapter with a confession scene in the future! So let me know about that!  
> Edit: one person asked so I'm doing it!! .....Eventually!!  
> Thank you for reading!! :D


End file.
